The Aftermath Of A Drunken Night
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Sequel to A Drunken Night. What happened afterwards? Maybe its time to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

-/-

Midday morning and the sun was just high enough to cast a warm glow across the whole city of _Karakura Town without over heating everyone. The clouds cast pleasant shadows and the breeze was light and cool. Altogether it was a nice, perfect day._

_…__Well, prefect for most. _

_For one_ Shihōin_ Yoruichi_, all was not perfect. In fact, this day was horrible, terrible and utterly unbearable. The sun could go kill itself. The sky could, no wait, should fall. Everybody should just go die.

No, wait. That last bit was too harsh. Going way too far. It was out of line. Yoruichi just wasn't feeling too good. In a manner of speaking, Shihōin_ Yoruichi_was hung over.

The dark skinned woman groaned loudly, leaning her pounding head onto the cool surface of the table. She sprawled her arms and hands across the table gaining as much cool surface as she could. Maybe that will help with her acting body and pounding headache.

A small clack sounded throughout the room. Though it barely made a sound, it still pierced Yoruichi's ears like a jackhammer. Yoruichi groaned once more.

A warm hand was placed upon the dark woman's hair and began soft strokes. Light touches along with slender fingers that ran through her hair. It was soothing. Yoruichi hummed in contentment. Well what do you know? Such a simple action seemed to be doing wonders for her pounding head. Or maybe it was the woman that was doing the actions. Oh well; didn't matter at this point. It felt good. That's all that mattered. Yoruichi relaxed, concentrating on nothing but that soothing touch. She was fully intent on going into slumber land sleeping off the hangover, when a small voice sounded throughout the pleasantly quiet room.

"Yoruichi…sama? I…I'm sorry…about last night. I don't know what came over me. I was completely out of line. I should have more control then that." Sui Feng spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Yoruichi blinked her eyes open, after a moment. She turned her gaze over to the younger woman seeing her head pointed down, her bangs covering her eyes. _'Poor thing. The last thing she should be feeling is guilt.' _

Yoruichi smiled softly and shifted her body ever so slightly. Just enough to somewhat face Sui Feng while not aggravating her head. She reached out and cupped the woman's chin, lifting her head. Yoruichi gazed into Sui Feng's eyes and her smile warmed.

"There is nothing for you to be guilty for. Last night was really fun. Besides I was the one who convinced you to drink in the first place. So what do you remember?"

Sui Feng looked over to Yoruichi and blushed. Nevertheless she did smile. "Only bits and pieces. Mostly just the feelings I felt. Acceleration, happiness, lightheadness, weightlessness, passion…excitement." She said, her cheeks reddening even more.

Yoruichi let out a soft chuckle and moved her head from the table and onto the petite captain's inviting lap. Yoruichi hummed in delight, snuggling into that softness, her body relaxing instantly. "You are so cute. You know that? Those are good emotions and good sensations. It's alright to feel them. I want you to feel them more often."

Sui Feng smiled and ran her fingers through Yorucihi's purple locks. "I am beginning to feel them more often." _'With you near.'_ Yoruichi let out a soft sigh in contentment, once more allowing herself to completely relax in the young woman's lap. She would have ended up falling to sleep if a nagging question was poking and prodding her inner thoughts.

"Sui Feng…?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama?"

"…how come you don't have a hangover?"

Sui Feng blinked in surprise hearing that. She was quite for a few moments contemplating the woman's question, before answering the woman. "Your referring to the headache and extreme nausea after one drinks a large amount of alcohol…well I'm not too sure why I don't have those symptoms. When I woke up, I was expecting to have them. However I didn't." Sui Feng said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

-/- (Flashback)

The first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon. They peaked through the blades of grass, warming the droplets of dew that lingered from the chill of the night. As it rose, it soon reached the eyelids of the two sleeping women. As the sun continued to raise, its rays brightening, one woman began to stir from her sleep.

Sui Feng was the first to wake. Slowly her eyes opened and she blinked away the sleep that lingered. She lifted her body up from the warmth of the body she was sleeping on. She rubbed her eyes helping them adjust to the light and let out a small yawn, before gazing down upon the most beautiful woman in this world and the next. Sui Feng smiled tenderly and reached her hand over, gently stroking the woman's cheek. The petite captain's head was clear now. Her body had no need of swaying and nothing was fuzzy anymore. However, she was still reeling from the high the alcohol gave her the night before. Not drunk mind you. Just clear, relaxed and calm.

Sui Feng captain of the second division and commander of the stealth force felt great. She still didn't feel any stress from her work, even knowing that, she'd have piles of paperwork by the time she would be back at her squad. She also knew that she'd find her men lazing about, courtesy of her moron Lt. However, knowing that, she still couldn't bring herself to care. She just had the best sleep of her entire life and she had the added bonus of waking up against her goddess, Yoruichi.

Sui Feng shifted her eyes back to the dark skinned woman and along with her also gazed at the damp earth underneath them.

'_Hmm we slept here all night it seems…our cloths are wet. We really should get out of here and get cleaned up. I hope we don't catch a cold from being out here…"_

Sui Feng slowly stood up from her spot and looked over the tall grass to survey there surroundings. _'Looks like we're pretty far from the city. Outer skirts maybe…Its really quiet, maybe a few miles out. Ok…'_ Sui Feng tilted her head up and looked over the surrounding tree spotting the building off in the distance, eastward. _'That way.'_

Sui Feng looked back down to the dozing woman. _'Should I wake her? No, that wouldn't be right. I should let her sleep. Then I'll carry her. I hope I won't wake her while doing this.' _The petite captain thought to herself as she leaned down next to the goddess-like woman.

Carefully she tucked her arms underneath Yoruichi, one under her knees and the other behind her shoulders and hoisted her up. Sui Feng shifted her arm that supported the shoulder, so that Yoruichi's head wasn't dangling, but leaned against her shoulder. She then started walking.

The pair looked a bit awkward. Yoruichi was taller and a bit thicker then Sui Feng. So with the taller one in the arms of the smaller one, the pair looked a bit uneven, not that they would care.

As Sui Feng weaved in and out of the trees, heading back into the city, Yoruichi had begun to stir from her warm embrace. Sui Feng blinked and stopped her decent and gazed down to the woman in her arms, worried that she had woken her up.

"Hmm… Sui Feng…" Yoruichi mumbled.

Sui Feng slowed and stopped, looking onto the woman. "I apologize, Yoruichi-sama. I didn't mean to jerk in anyway. I just wanted to get you out of that field before you catch a cold. I'm also not used to carrying anyone in my arms." Sui Feng spoke softly.

By this time, Yoruichi was much more coherent, despite her pounding head and nauseous stomach. _'Good! I wouldn't want you to carry anyone but me! Ah! I feel sick' _ "That's alright Sui . We really do need to get back, but…" She started with a warm smile. "I can walk on my own. You're probably feeling just as sick as I am. Maybe even sicker." Yoruichi joked as she let herself down from the smaller woman's arms.

Sui Feng blinked a few times as she helped steady the woman. She was a little confused by the woman's words. She let herself ponder on them for a while, before she let her words spill out.

Yoruichi slipped her arm around Sui Feng shoulders and leaned against the woman for better leverage. It was more out of comfort then necessity. This girl is just too damned comfy for such a skinny little thing. Once they were out of the wooded area and onto the streets of Karakura town is when Sui Feng decided to speak her mind.

"Yoruichi-sama…earlier you said that I would be feeling sick…however I'm not. I feel fine. In fact I feel better then fine. I feel great." Sui Feng said happily, practically beaming over to the older woman.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Wait…you're not feeling sick?"

Sui Feng shook her head.

"No headache?"

A shake of a head.

"No nausea?"

Another shake.

Yoruichi blinked shocked, her jaw hanging down low. "Well…I'll be damned!"

-/- (End Flashback)

The two women, now fully washed and lightly fed sat in the living area with Yoruichi's head back snuggly onto Sui Feng's lap in silence, for a while.

Once they were back, Sui Feng had drawn a bath for Yoruichi and with some coaxing from the taller one, got the young woman to help wash her back. It was an experience Yoruichi, thoroughly enjoyed. Sui Feng blushing cheeks were the best. She would even say that it helped with her nausea.

After Sui Feng too had washed, she then cooked a light breakfast for them both. This too helped with Yoruichi's hangover.

Now the dark woman was able to relax. She was fed, clean and comfortable. Her hangover, though still there, lessened greatly over time in a couple more hours, she would be all better.

"I'm amazed Sui Feng. To think that your one of the lucky few who doesn't get hangovers. That's well…just lucky." Yoruichi joked opening her eyes and gazing up to the younger woman.

Sui Feng smiled softly. "I had fun last night. I'm happy you dragged me away from work. Thank you."

Yoruichi reached her hands up and ran her fingers through Sui Feng's hair and gently pulled the woman's head down close to her own face. "Good. Then I'll make sure to pull you away more often."

"I'd like that."

Slowly their lips moved closer, drew to each other like magnets. Their eyes drooped close and in the next second connected in a sweet kiss. It was pure bliss. There lips together like this just felt right, like they belonged like this.

Unfortunately before the two women could continue in this heavenly bliss, the door to the living area was slammed open.

"Good morning ladies! How was your night?!" Kisuke asked barging into the room, all smiled and cheerfulness.

The two women froze and after a second Sui Feng pulled away turning her head away, her whole face flushed red in embarrassment. Though embarrassed and completely silent, the vein that was in her forehead twitched in annoyance.

Yoruichi on the other hand, wasn't just annoyed, she was absolutely pissed off. Kisuke, her best friend, just ruined this perfect moment with her little bee and to make matters worse, her headache was back full force. Oh he was going to pay!

Slowly Yoruichi stood up from that comfy lap. Electricity crackled around her arms and shoulders. If she were wearing her orange jacket, it would have dissolved at that moment. She snarled, her fists balled at her sides.

"Damn it Kisuke! You ruined my perfect moment!"

The blonde man gulped, his face paling. As Yoruichi took a step towards him, he yelped and turned around rushing back out of his store.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Yoruichi yelled, flashing after him.

"Wha-?! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" The man wailed running faster.

Sui Feng sat still in her spot, still red and still embarrassed. However she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. She got to kiss the woman she loved and from the looks of it, there were going to be many more of them. She was giddy. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She could wait a little longer. It wouldn't be too hard now.

The End

-/-

Author's Notes: Well there you have it. It was asked and so thoughts of a sequel were thought up. I've got to admit, thoughts of this were buzzing around in my head for a while so I decided to produce it. Hope you like.

Some people are just lucky and they don't have hangovers. My brother is one of those few lucky ones. I too don't get hangovers myself. Well at least not that bad.


End file.
